Ghost's lake
by rhea116
Summary: He came back,but she's not there. He left no way to contact him.In England DNA results said that the body was not Gene's. If not,then where is he?Where is she?He started up the business again,and the gang comes to together.A new case,but it's different somehow.Who knows, will he find the answers he seeks?-had to get this storyout there before i continued Our memories, so here it is


_You hear a voice._

_It speaks to you , inside your head. Calling to you. Needing you wanting you._

_You hear her speak to you. leading you on. Through trees and forest. To a lake._

_A beautiful lake, simple, serene. You see fog rolling of the waters in a slow, calming motion._

_You hear her again, she's calling to you. Asking you._

_'Can you help me?'_

_You nod, and you see her._

_Long flowing dark hair, beautiful snow-white skin, beautiful figure. You see almond-shaped eyes, heart-shaped lips, flawless face. _

_She's standing on an Island in the middle of the lake, about 100 yards away. She's waving at you, calling you over to her. She catches your attention and she smiles as she points over to a boat thats in the water, close to where you are standimg by the water, you were almost sure wasn't there a few minutes ago. She calls to you again, telling you to come over to her and you listen, your mind slightly fogged by the sweet sound of her voice._

_You stepped into the boat and started rowing, the island coming closer and closer. Soon you're on the shore, and she walks over to you and helps you out. Her skin feeling, so soft and welcoming. You smile at her, and she smiles back. You being in her presence in so warming, she's like a goddess. You start talking like your old friends._

_'Hi __ , Nice to see you.'_

_You don't realize that you never told her your name. You don't realize that your being lead deeper into the island. You don't notice all of the white lily flowers that line the path that you are walking. You don't see the skeletons hidden in the flowers. You smile at her and ask her what does she need. She looks at you with a knowing smile. You're entraced by her, you couldn't fight her even if you wanted to._

_' ,  I need your help to help me find my husband and give him a message.'_

_'her husband?' She's married. You seem a bit surprised, why was she here? Where is her husband? Did he leave her? She sees the look on your face._

_'We got seperated, during a storm. He must be looking for me. I am unable to leave here without him'_

_You look at her understanding, you say that you will help her. Her smile turns into a guilty grin._

_'Thank you,  . However you only have 4 months to find him.'_

_From the flowers rise the skeletons, eyes staring at you with a fire buring within their hollow eyes. One of the walks up to you. It begins to form blood vessels, mucles, skin, hair, eyes, and soon you have another human looking at the clothes apears to cover the body._

_You back away, from them in fear only to be caught by a pair of skeletal hands. She walks up to you with the other human._

_'Now then, this is Shou. He'll be watching your progress. If you fail, he'll be bringing you back here. Understand?' _

_You look from her to him and back to her. You barely nod your head in understanding, scared shitless at what you just heard. Shou smiles evily and takes your shoulder, gripping hard. She smiles and from around her neck she gives you a necklace. It has a black thread tied to jade gem, with a female wedding ring hanging on it._

_'When you find him tell him, "Hina-hime, is waiting for him"."_

_After it's said, Shou drags you back to the boat, takes you arcoss, and brings you back to your home. Your realized when you have a skeleton in your kitchen cooking you dinner, and you have to deliver a message from a crazy woman, how much shit you just got into. Your life was in danger! And you certainly don't think that the police is going to believe you that you have dead person cooking you dinner._

_What you need are people who under this kind of thing. What you need is a supernatural team, a perhaps a search team in case they can't help you, and your body ends up on that island. _

* * *

Hmmm, well shit. I just got you into a shit load of trouble. What do you think is going to happen? Who do you think you're going to go for help?

Oh, by the way, what name do you guys want? Give me something Japanese, and i'll do a poll in the next chap. about what your 'name' will be. Something unisex would be good.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, i wish i did. God, lord i wish i did. Cause if i did, Gene would be alive and would kick the shit out of Naru for being such a ass to Mai.**

On that happy note. Please review. Let me know what you think. See yah soon!

~Rhea :)


End file.
